I'm Thinking Of You All The While
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Damon and Elena meet back to where it all began and share one last final dance before saying goodbye. This is dedicated to the faithful and passionate DE fans I wanted to give you all the ending and hope that this couple deserves.


"If it comes down between you and the witch I will gladly let Bonnie die"

 _How dumb are you?_ _I deliver you a dying Bonnie Bennett on a silver platter and whoosh right over your head. Translation she's about to croak of course you don't have to help her you could just walk away._

The Damon Salvatore that had returned to Mystic Falls with the vendetta of wanting to destroy the town would have gladly chosen to let Bonnie die. That Damon would have felt a sense of relief because the universe was actually on his side for a change. It wasn't as if he was technically killing her, because all he'd be doing is walking away and letting the nature of human life take its course. Bonnie's lungs would eventually give out on her and little by little her life would slowly fade until the Grim Reaper made his appearance. There would be grief and tears shed from those around her, but in time they'd move past it, and most importantly Elena would still be alive.

That Damon, the selfish Damon, the one who only thought of himself gladly would have grasped onto such an opportunity because at the end of the day he'd be getting what he wanted and dreamed of, Elena Gilbert.

 _Be the better man Damon_

This Damon however couldn't be selfish, and he blamed that solely on Elena because somewhere along the way she had taught him to put others before himself. A sad smile pulling on his lips as he looks down at his sleeping beauty slumbering in the casket "I wish that I could be selfish and not be the better man, but that isn't the man you fell in love with. You've gone on so many suicide missions because you refused to let those you love die for you, you're selfless Elena and I hate you and love you for that, and that's why I'm choosing to be the better man. Not just because of you, but because this is who I am now, and you're the reason for that.

"I picked blue" finally breaking his silence as he offers her a weak smile "I kind of favor blue because it reminds me of the time we first danced together." Damon's gaze lowering to admire the royal blue dress that he had chosen for her, because he had the last dress she had worn was too tainted and held too much sadness. Blue stood for hope, not to mention Elena looked breath taking in blue, scratch that, because in Damon's eyes she looked breath taking in anything. "We weren't even together back then, and yet in that moment of having you in my arms I found myself wishing that I could share every dance with you."

 _Bonnie will spell it shut. We're under strict orders not to open it for anyone_

 _I guess this means that…._

 _Its means it's time for me to say goodbye_

Time to say goodbye, something he found he wasn't ready for, hell something he'd find he'd never be ready for, and yet there was nothing else that he could do. As much as Damon wanted to prolong this eventually he'd have to give in. How was he supposed to go on? How was he supposed to find reason to live when his entire life was being ripped from him? He dreaded this next part, and yet it had to be done, because he knew she was waiting for him, and he wasn't going to let her wait any longer. With shaky hands he reaches into the casket, grasping Elena's hands with his own, letting his fingers interlace with hers, closing his eyes and focusing only on her, allowing him to be pulled towards her.

In a way he found it poetic that he'd choose this place of all places for their goodbye considering this road had been where they had first met, and were it had all began.

Lying on the road, eyes cast up at the night sky and thinking of Katherine only to suddenly be pulled from his thoughts by a voice that had sounded all too familiar to him. Hope flooding him as he turned only to be met with who he at the time had thought was Katherine.

 _I'm Elena._

Oh if only he had known back then that she'd be so much more than that. She'd be the first person he'd grow to care for, to allow the concrete walls he had built around him to finally fall down, she'd be the one that slowly little by little he'd find himself falling for, and that falling ending up to him being madly in love with her. She'd become heaven because of the way he'd feel around her, and hell because of how much he'd long for her, but somewhere down the road they'd finally meet in the middle, and that dream of wanting to be loved by her would become a reality.

If only he had known back then that he had met the love of his life.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of her heels clicking and clacking on the cement as she approaches him, but his eyes remain cast up towards the night sky mirroring the same action to the first time they had encountered each other "waiting for you."

"On the ground were we first met?"

Pushing himself up from his spot so that he can be at her level he gestures towards their surroundings "I'm feeling symbolic." The smile he offers her not quite reaching his eyes as it's known for doing, but then again it makes sense that there is no lightness in his eyes considering that shortly his very light will be taken away. That thought alone making him dread this causing him to step forward, cupping her face in his hands, and leaning in so that he can press his own lips tenderly to hers. This kiss anything but passionate, lacking that usual heat they deliver, but instead him pouring every ounce of love that he holds and will continue to hold for her. Breaking the kiss, but still keeping her face framed in his hands he meets her gaze "do you remember what I told you that you wanted in life?"

"You mean" a smile gracing her lips "when I met a mysterious stranger on this very road with all the answers?"

Elena's smile having enough power to draw a smile of his own "yes" nodding his head "but don't forget to add dashing and incredibly charming to that list."

"You told me that I wanted what everyone else wanted a love that consumes me. You told me that I wanted passion, adventure and even a little danger." Just a few moments ago Damon had been having a revelation and now it was Elena's turn "who would have known on that very night all of that was right in front of me?"

"You then in turn asked me what I wanted, but you were never able to tell me because your parents had come to pick you up." Noticing the slight flinch at the mention of her parents, knowing she's recalling the dark events after that encounter causing Damon to take the pad of his thumb and lightly caress her cheek. "Since we're back where it all began I find it only fitting that I finally share my answer with you. All my life, human life included I was cast as the second choice whether it be with my mother, father, Stefan or Katherine in everyone's eyes I was seen as never enough. They tried to mold me into something better, someone worthy of finally being loved. Human or vampire all I have ever wanted was to be seen as someone's first choice. To be loved unconditionally, to be loved just the way that I am and not sculpted into someone that I'm not. To be able to find someone and wake each morning be blessed to have that person by my side, to make me glad to be alive, and even when my entire world is falling apart to scare aware the looming darkness by shedding light. To be my best friend, my lover, partner, soul-mate and life and at the end of the day to just be loved as I love them, and I didn't have it then, but I have it now, and you're the reason for that. Elena my answer is you, I didn't know it then, but I know it now, because everything that I have wanted, dreamed of and hoped for is all found with you."

Everything that he's telling her causing her to want to fall apart, but she holds the desire back, because she needs to be strong. For everyone else she had held it together to make it easier for them, and if anyone now needed easy it was Damon, because this goodbye was going to be the hardest one of all. "You told me that you wanted me to get everything that I was looking for, and I found that with you. The morning that I first returned to school after the summer, my parents accident" she clarifies "I wrote an entry in my diary saying how today would be different, how I'd smile and it would be believable. How my smile would say I'm fine thank you, yes I feel much better and I'd no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I promised myself that I'd start fresh and be someone new, but the truth is I found myself again thanks to you. When we took that trip to Georgia" giving him a knowing smile "when you kidnapped me I later on the return home told you that I use to be fun, and I became that girl again with you. I became the girl I had once been before tragedy had struck. You brought me back to life Damon."

"I know the feeling" swallowing hard and forcing himself to remain strong, because he needed to keep himself in check considering Elena was doing her very best it was only fair he return the favor. "After Katherine's betrayal I vowed to myself never to let love in again, and just go back to being the monster that I had made myself out to be, but you saw through it, you saw the man behind the monster and bit by bit the real me began to show."

Mirroring Damon's action she takes her left hand, lifting is so that she can rest it on his cheek "and I love that man."

Shifting his head so that he can press a kiss to her palm "and he loves you, more than you will ever know."

"Damon"

"Elena" he says back knowing exactly where she is heading, but not wanting to go in that direction, at least not yet.

"We can't keep doing this dance" she whispers, swallowing hard "I'm still not awake yet which means whatever is going on is bad." Noticing the way that Damon's gaze flicks away from her causing Elena to turn his head back so he's looking at her "just tell me Damon" she's practically pleading by now "I can see it in your face, it's bad, so just tell me."

Defeat clear in his expression, because he knows it's time to fess up "Kai linked you to Bonnie" a look of helplessness reflecting in his eyes as she takes a step back "you won't wake up until she dies." The last of the statement causing Damon to choke back the sob wanting to escape him.

"What?"

Disbelief in her expression as he watches her let it sink in on what's happening "he won Elena."

"What are you doing to do?"

The cracking in her voice at her question resulting in Damon looking away, because a part of him knows she's hoping against all odds that he can come through and save the day like she's use to him doing.

"Damon"

Hearing his name finally drawing him to find the strength to look at her, but he remains deadly silent, because he can't find the ability to answer her and say it out loud.

"I knew what you were going to do."

Damon's brow furrowing in confusion, eyes falling closed for a brief moment as he feels her hand resting on his cheek, and with the way she's looking at him with love reflecting in her eyes he finds himself unworthy of her. "You knew that the evil, selfish Damon Salvatore would give up the love of his life to save her best friend?"

By this time she's shaking her head and now cupping his face "I knew that the love of my life would stand by his best friend even if it meant having to live without me for a little while." As tragic as it is standing with him now she finds she couldn't be prouder of him, because he's finally putting others before himself. Lacing her arms around his neck and drawing him in closer so that she can press her lips against his.

Pulling back, but not removing herself from him as their foreheads remain pressed together _things are going to be awfully dull around here without you._ Damon's admission causing Elena to jump in "no there not Damon because you're not going to sit around and wait for me."

Did she honestly expect him to move on in life without her? To breeze past sixty years like it was nothing, because it was something, hell it was everything. "I was thinking about doing the starvation diet, the desiccation makes the time go faster" he offers with a slight smirk. Yes, he was well aware that it would be a bitch, and it certainly wouldn't be a walk in the park, but even this would be better than the alternative of having to survive without Elena.

"Damon" reaching for his hands and clinging onto them for dear life "this isn't going to work if you just shut down."

"It's not like I'm flipping the switch I mean the option certainly presented itself to me, because at least then I wouldn't feel."

"What happens then when I wake up and I'm greeted to an emotionless you" she counters "I rather be in your arms Damon, not kept at arm's length and trying to get you to come back to me." Giving his hands a gentle squeeze "I need you to live your life and enjoy yourself."

"Live my life" he repeats with a scoff, withdrawing his hands instantly "easier said than done, have your entire life ripped away from you….ripped away from you after you plan a future together and then come back and tell me if you are actually able to enjoy yourself."

"Damon" tears starting to well in her eyes, hesitantly taking a step forward and reaching for him again "I want you to be happy."

"You're my happiness."

It was a waste of a goodbye, because Elena knew the more she begged him to live his life the more he'd withdraw from her, and she wanted to be as close to him as possible. With a new idea in mind she gives him a small smile "you know with all the chaos that happened at the wedding we never shared a dance, so how about that dance?"

Damon knew what she was doing trying to change the subject, and as much as he wanted to argue with her for now he'd allow a five minute time out "it is tradition."

Though Damon isn't a fan of distance he finds the power to take a step back, enough so that he can bow and in turn she does the same. He finds it only fitting that they go back to the start, back to the beginning were this dance had been the first dance of many dances they'd share in both the physical and mental sense.

"Miss Mystic Falls" she says watching him and mirroring the action of his hand as she lifts her own "I never told you this but it was at this dance when I realized how sexy you were" she confesses.

"I've always been sexy" he teases with a knowing smirk as he walks around in a circle with her following his head.

"I meant that it was the first time I was viewing you more as Stefan's brother."

Switching hands as they walk clockwise around each other "I had a realization of my own, you know chaos was happening around us, my brother was on the loose and as worried as I was the second I drew you into my arms everything else faded away."

Both hands now lifted as they continue to circle around each other, the fire that had reflected in Damon's baby blues the first time they had dance still burning strong as ever as he gazes at her. It had been intense before, but now Elena can really feel it, because of the love and everything else behind it. "The world disappeared around us and we were only left with each other" she whispers as a soft smile pulls on her lips.

No longer having the ability to be away from her Damon draws her straight into his arms. Damon's hand resting on her waist, while his other hand remains clasped in hers "in that moment I found myself wanting to share every dance with you and more."

Elena's hand resting on his shoulder while keeping her other hand interlocked with his "we shared many dances together….even if they weren't actual dances we seemed to spend so much time dancing in circles around each other."

Reciting the steps not needed as they glide perfectly across the road, knowing this dance by heart "a passionate and angst filled tango of our own" he adds in. "We'd take one step forward thinking progress was finally being made" skillfully he spins her out "and then end up taking two steps back" and then spins her back into him.

"We finally met in the middle though."

Damon can feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he forces them back, and pushes himself to take each step "and when we did we fell completely in-sync with each other, and from then on I knew I had found my partner, the person that I wanted to share every dance with."

By now Elena is resting her head on his shoulder, blinking back her eyes to fight the tears that are ready to spill "I'm sorry" she mutters against his shoulder. "I'm sorry' she repeats again "for being so scared to admit what I wanted….for choosing the blue dress" recalling how Stefan had been the safe choice "when in truth I had wanted red all along."

"Hey" he gently coos as he brings their dance to a slow sway "we found our way to each other, yeah it took a hell of a long time" he says with a slight laugh "but we found our way, and that's all that matters."

The last time that they had been on this road they were two strangers who had just happened to pass by each other like ships in the night, but now here they were holding on and not wanting to let go. The tears she had been holding back no longer listening to her as they spill from her eyes, shifting her head so she can place an affectionate kiss to his collarbone "we always find our way back."

A pained look crossing his features because he knows this time round it's not going to be that simple for them to find their way back, in fact it's going to take sixty years or so for it to finally happen. The realization that this is it for them crippling him as he draws her back into his body, chest to chest as these two twin flames that dance in the moonlight merge into one "Elena" and he inwardly flinches at the cracking of his own voice as he says her name.

Elena's hands threading through his raven locks, relishing in the softness of it beneath her fingers "I know" she whispers pressing another kiss to his collarbone right underneath his tux "just keep dancing with me" she practically pleads. She's well aware that this dance will end soon, but she's not ready to let go.

Using the strength that he has he draws back so that he can look at her, blue meeting brown, his eyes full of pain, sorrow and regret, because even now as he thinks back to it it's not enough, and he wants more. Offering her a weak smile "always" he promises her knowing that in his heart that there will only ever be one person that he'll want to share every dance with.

This is it, their dance is coming to a final close, and as she lets that sink in more tears continue to fall freely from her cheeks. For everyone else she had been able to hold it together, but this isn't just anyone, it's Damon and it's someone that she'll have to be apart from for sixty years and the thought of being so far away from him causing her to weep as she buries her face into his shoulder in hopes to get the sound of her sobs to subside.

The love of his life is shattering before him and he knows this time its different because words alone won't be enough to soothe her, and it kills him. He shakes his head wishing more than anything that this wasn't real, but this wasn't a dream or a sick hallucination provided by the universe, this was real and soon he'd be saying goodbye to not just Elena, but his entire life. He'd be alive, but without Elena he'd lose his drive, and yet somehow he'd be forced to go with life without her, and it was just something he couldn't even process or comprehend. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and with one fluid motion he lifts her up, offering her up to the sky and the heavens finding he's jealous that they'll have the pleasure of knowing her. More than anything he hopes that when she falls into slumber she'll dream, be blessed with sweet dreams and not greeted to only darkness. She doesn't deserve this; he knows this because he can't accept her spending the next sixty years of her life trapped in this box and having her life depend on her best friend's death. Elena isn't selfish, she's never been selfish and she won't spend these years in solitude hoping for her friend to finally croak. No, the hope she'll hold onto is that her best friend finally lives the life she rightfully deserves.

Damon's eyes remaining trained on Elena's entrancing and warm brown orbs, allowing himself to get lost in them one more time. Slowly he spins them around before lowering her as she slides down his chest with her arms laced securely around his neck.

"Are you ready for this?"

How can she even ask him such a question? She could give him weeks, months or even a century to prepare for this, and he still wouldn't be ready. "Ready to spend the next sixty years of my life without you in it" he's trying to hold back the tears in his eyes, clenching his jaw, because one of them was already shattering and he felt it wasn't his place to do so, because out of the two of them she was getting the much shorter end of the stick. "Who's ever going to be ready for that?"

"I love you Damon Salvatore."

There's so much love and adoration reflecting in her eyes that it almost knocks him down, because no one has ever looked at him the way Elena Gilbert has. It's a look that he'll continue to hold onto and pray that haunts him each night in his dreams, because he'll never be able to get enough of that look.

"I love you too"

God that wasn't even enough to begin to explain his love for her because she had literally brought him back to life. As a vampire he had lost the ability to have a heartbeat, but each time he thought, looked, or was touched by Elena he swore his dead heart seemed to resurrect itself. For over a century of his life Damon had been cloaked in pure darkness, but Elena had been the one to shed light and scare all the darkness away, and it terrified him, it scared the hell out of him that after this the darkness would take over again. For so long Damon had hated being the better man, because being the better man only ended up in him being hurt, but overtime he had grown to like that man, love that man because he had been worthy of being loved by Elena Gilbert.

She had made him happy, taught him to be happy again and let love in, something he had promised himself never to do. Her very existence had made him blessed to be alive, because he had the joy of having her in his life, and now he was being forced to spend another lifetime all alone.

"I love you Elena" he says again, taking both her hands into his "and it's because I love you that I'm going to wait for you."

"Damon" she objects, but deep down she had suspected he'd say something like this, and as much as it thrills her to know he'll wait she knows she can't be selfish with him "I can't ask you to do that."

"Then it's a good thing you're not" he retorts with a knowing smirk before falling serious "I spent over a century of my life waiting to reunite with Katherine. Sixty years is nothing" actually in Damon's eyes sixty years was far worse than a century because this time Elena was in the scenario. "It's going to hurt, hell it will kill me and I guarantee you that there will be days were I'm tempted to just end it all together because the pain and longing will be all too consuming, but I won't because I'll remind myself that it's all worth it because you're going to be in my arms again. If there is one thing that I've come to learn about us it's that we're survivors" giving her hands a reassuring squeeze "we always survive."

"This isn't the same Damon this is sixty years of being apart from each other, and you having to put a pause on your life. I know how this feels Damon I went through it when you died I tried to grieve for you the right way, but the pain was too much and the end result was me asking to be compelled to forget about you."

"I know" nodding his head recalling what it had felt like for him to fight his way past death only to be greeted to her seeing him only as a stranger "but even when you moved on you still felt that something was missing in your life, and that's how I'm going to be. I'll be here, but I won't be living in the here and now because I won't know how to. I'll be nothing but an empty vessel, existing with the rest, but longing for you."

"That's not living Damon."

"What is then" he counters, ignoring the snapping in his tone "accepting the situation as is and going from there" he asks with a raised brow. "Fine I move on, I go back to sleeping around and getting my satiation fix with blood and sex is that what you want me to do?"

"Damon….."

"I did that before while I waited for Katherine, but guess what it wouldn't work this time and do you know why?"

"No" she says above a whisper with a small shake of her head "why wouldn't it work?"

"Yes I when it came to matters of the heart with Katherine I was faithful, but when it came to bedding a woman I did it because for those short moments it allowed me to escape, but now it wouldn't work, because during that time I'd only be haunted by you. Their hands would ghost along my skin and I'd only be wishing that it was yours. Releasing one hand as he lifts it "when their lips would touch mine I'd be recalling the taste of you" taking the tip of his finger and tracing it along the seam of her oh so inviting and soft lips "and how it was to be kissed by you."

"Damon" she protests, but falls silent as he presses his hand against her lips to silence her.

"When I'm inside of them" he begins sliding his hands lower, snaking them around her waist and yanking her forward "I'll feel nothing….I might be filling them but I'll only be feeling emptiness. In that moment I'll feel completely detached, and it was a feeling that I was able to get passed, but now I wouldn't because I know what it feels like to be complete. I understand the term of making love." The tips of his fingers ghosting along her patch of flesh "when two souls come together and become one….when they are so entangled in one another that you can't tell were one person begins and the other one ends, because they are one." Trailing his hand behind her so that he can skim his fingers along the small of her bare back "Elena I've never felt more complete then when I am inside of you….because the doom and gloom goes away, the word fades away and I find myself home when I'm with you….and it's a feeling that I've grown so use to that I'll never have the pleasure of feeling again unless it's with you."

"Damon p-please" she whispers, her voice trembling because everything that he is saying is making her feel only guiltier knowing that he'll have to continue on in life without her. Here he is supporting her, when it should be her supporting him.

"I will wait for you Elena" he vows, sinking down to one knee, and holding her hand in his. "I will keep well on my promise because the second that I have you back in my arms again I'm going to become human." Even though she had finally agreed he can see the protest in her eyes "I told you that I was choosing this for us, but I'm now going to spend sixty years of my life missing you, and dreaming of the future I yearn for both of us to have. When you asked me five years from now I was unsure of my answer, but during these years without you I'll finally be able to reflect on that question, and when you awaken I'll give you my answer."

"When you awaken from your slumber the world will have changed around you, things will be different, but I promise you that when it comes to my love for you it will remain constant and un-changing. Years can pass, a century can pass, but my love for you will always remain the same."

Using his free hand he reaches into the pocket of his tux jacket, mentally cursing himself at his uneven hand as it searches through the pocket, fishing out the item and pulling it out. "When I told you at the church that I was all in I meant it" opening his palm and allowing her to see the object now showcased in his hand.

Elena's eyes widening at the object in his hand, eyes locking on the sapphire and diamond stone three stone ring that showcases a vibrant light medium blue sapphire. "Da-Damon" disbelief clear in her tone not able to look away from the ring.

"I bought it after my little road trip with Stefan, after I had made the choice to be human with you" running the tip of his finger along the striking gemstone. "I planned to propose to you after we had gotten back from the wedding….I would have taken your hand, led you over to the fire place and shared a dance with you, and then I would have gotten down on bend and knee and asked you to grant me the honor of marrying me."

"Damon" swallowing hard as she sinks to the ground, kneeling before him "I would have said yes" she says through tears "nothing would have made me happier, but you can't ask me this now….be-because I can't ask you to wait sixty years."

"I admit it's probably the longest engagement ever" he supplies with a half smirk "but when it's come to us we've never done ordinary or normal. I'll wait for you Elena. This ring is a symbol that I will wait for you to return to me, and when you finally do we'll start that future that I promised you. I will be your partner, have the honor of calling myself your husband and be blessed to be the father of your children…our children." Swallowing hard "we're going to build a future together….we're going to get the happiness we deserve and we're going to survive this because we always survive."

"Look at you" trying to keep her emotions in check "I thought you weren't one for optimism" she teases.

"I'm not and for a very long time I was a fatalist, but you changed that, you changed me. This is just another bump in the road, another obstacle, but we're going to overcome this" he promises as his gaze remains locked on her.

For a few moments she remains silent, having an inner debate, but as she looks into his eyes she sees hope reflecting in them and even in their darkest of hours he's holding onto the last shred of hope. Elena had always been the one telling Damon to hold on, but now it was her turn "then yes."

Damon's brows furrowing in confusion at her statement "yes what?"

The short second obliviousness on his end causing a laugh to slip past her lips "my answer is yes Damon….I'll marry you."

Realizing what she had meant causing a beaming smile to spread across his features and for a moment he forgets about the hell awaiting them, and relishes in the moment. Taking the ring and slipping it onto her finger, the smile only growing at how perfectly it fits "perfect fit" he whispers, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to her knuckles.

Elena only being allowed a second to appraise the ring and promise on her finger before Damon sweeps them back up to stand and fuses their lips together. Each of them getting lost in each other, in the back of their mind knowing this is their final kiss only resulting in them increasing the pressure of their mouths against each other. Kissing each other as if their entire life depended on it, and in a way it did, because this kiss, this goodbye would have to last sixty years before they were able to do this again.

Taking his tongue and running it along the curve of her lips, begging for permission to enter so that he could have one more taste of her, to which Elena immediately complies by opening her mouth to Damon. Thrusting his tongue inside the contours of her mouth resulting in them both releasing a pleased moan. This kiss pouring out every emotion and feeling that they have held and continue to hold for each other.

As if they share the same thought they slowly break the kiss, both trying to catch their breath, their foreheads remaining pressed together, and eyes remaining closed.

"I-I don't want to say goodbye" not able to hold back the brokenness in his admission.

"Then don't"

Damon's eyes opening being greeted to Elena's hazel orbs meets his "then what?"

Taking Damon's hands in her own, fingers interlacing together and pulling them so that they rest between both of their chests "just say goodnight."

His expression crestfallen because even saying it he knows what it really means, swallowing hard as he uses every last ounce of strength in him to say these next words "goodnight Elena."

Raising their interlocked hands to her lips and keeping her gaze trained on him "goodnight Damon."

Even though they are holding it the best that they can it doesn't stop their eyes from glazing over, tears now threatening to spill.

Elena's arms lacing around Damon's neck offering him the best smile that she can mange "I'll see you soon okay?"

If only soon wasn't sixty years maybe then this wouldn't be so hard. Then again any length of time saying goodbye to the love of his life in his eyes was the definition of hell.

"Real soon"

A single tear rolling past his cheek, slowly dipping her before pressing his lips lovingly to hers and allowing them one more selfish moment to be frozen in time before he feels himself ripped away from her.

Damon's eyes opening and for a moment it takes him a second to realize his surroundings. The crypt, the last place he had said goodbye to Elena before he had been taken to another world and now here he stood preparing himself to walk away. It was a cruel irony and he found himself mentally cursing the universe for bringing him into such a position.

Looking down at the slumbering angel before him he struggles with saying goodbye, and he finds it's the most difficult thing to do, because technically she isn't really dead, she's alive, just trapped.

Soon he's going to have to find the power to carry himself out of here, to seal up the woman he loves in order to protect her because of this damn cure running through her veins. During his sixty years of solitude spent away from the love of his life he won't have the option to visit her, and he'll only know the image of her from his dreams and memories.

Each second of every day he will relive their love story and remind himself of the love that awaits him.

Each second of every day he will continue to carry Elena Gilbert in his heart.

Reaching into the pocket of his tux jacket he fishes out the ring that he had been carrying. Wanting to make it official he reaches into the coffin, gently taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. The sight alone of her wearing the ring and knowing the promise behind it causing him to release a wrecked sob, but he swallows it back.

"When I lost Katherine I had made a vow to come to Mystic Falls and destroy it the way that it had destroyed me" taking the pad of his thumb and lightly stroking her cheek "but knowing you changed that and now here I am losing you." Clearing his throat "but instead of destroying this town I'm going to protect it….because this is your home, which makes it my home and when you wake it's going to be here waiting for you just like I am."

Leaning down he presses his lips tenderly to her temple, lingering for a few moments, tears spilling from his eyes before forcing himself to withdraw from her "goodnight baby."

Even though he doesn't want to he wills himself to close the casket, enclosing her completely. For a moment his hands remain braced against the casket giving himself a second to prepare for this next part, because it's the hardest part of all, walking away.

Turning on his heels with the weight of the world on his shoulders and a heavy heart he takes a step forward, and then another until he's standing outside the entry way of the crypt. Glancing over his shoulder his eyes focus in on the casket containing his slumbering beauty and with the last remaining strength that he has he's able to offer an encouraging smile.

"I'll be seeing you"

Without another word or glance he exits the crypt completely.

Stepping into a world where the love of his life doesn't exist.

A world that he'll spend sixty years in without her by his side

 _We have the time, that's the beauty of eternity_

It was a gift and curse to have forever, but because he had forever that meant when sixty years finally did come to an end, Elena and him would only be beginning.

 _We'll survive this_

 _We always survive_


End file.
